Farley Sweepstakes
"You may have that gun, but I have an ace up my sleeve."- Farley Before being shot. For Alt. Canon version visit: Farley Sweet Personality Farley Sweepstakes is a major Character in Part 7 Plastic Spider Run. Mainly sticking around with Comical Christmas ''as his BFF. Farley is an adept in gambling and kicking ass, whilst taking names. With a serial killer-esc attitude, he worms his way in and out of any situation, how ever he is extremely cowardly when things get dirty, and primarily relies on his ability to call what people will do before they do it in battle. Also he likes to lick things, FYI. Appearance 6ft with heels, Farley wears a white suit jacket over a dark blue SAO shirt with a blue tie with thumbs down ebbed on it. Along with a belt buckle with the victory hand sign, and red baggy pants and his slicked back green and yellow hair, Farley uses this to throw off his opponents before the final strike, usually given by his Stand Mississippi Queen. Synopsis Born in the ghetto streets of Startle-Side IL and with no physical talents what so ever to help him in the work force, Farley learned the trade of the card rather fast. With these tricks he was able to gather enough money to bribe the local hood rats to join his newly formed gang, the Farley Frickers making him the top Hood Rat for a time. Christmas Comes Early While The Farley Frickers crime spree starts to sink into Startle-Side Proper areas, the now assigned president of Startle Side wasn't about to let shit like that slide and sent in the troops to eradicate the Farley Frickers. Basically doomed the minute the troops opened fire, only Farley was left in a matter of minutes. Face to face with Comical Christmas and basically shitting his pants to high hell, Comical loaded only one bullet in a Strange Stone Gun, and handing it to Farley. Saying that theres a 50/50% chance that the bullet inside will either give him rad powers, or just straight kill him. Seeing no way out of this jam, he pressed the gun against his forehead and took the shot. Luckily for him it was the former, and Farley gained the stand Mississippi Queen and joined Comical in his New World Canon as his right hand man. Plastic Spider Run Being assigned with the up-coming jogger ''Jimo Brando, the comedic duo was assigned to eliminate the other duo, Hannah Unomeshi and Chex Maniac (GBA). Letting Jimo go first because he had to try and get laid before he would probably die, he instead rented an apartment and cried him self to sleep when he heard that Jimo failed and he would have to try and fight them. Farley's Secret Technique: Hurry Hannah! After a rather convenient earthquake Hex and Hannah where separated and gave Farley his once in a life time chance of probably being able to kill them! Going after the much more experience Hex Maniac (GBA), he show cased his Stand Mississippi Queen to fight Hex and her special ability of the Toss. '' After a brutal fight, which resulted in the loss of his left hand, and his scream-o session gave Hannah enough time to reunite with Hex. Seeing himself in the same position he was one year ago, he takes out and loads the strange Stone Pistol with the last bullet he had, shooting himself in the head like a freak-a-zoid, but with great gain as his Stand evolved to form a second ability, dubbed as ''Basic Heat Stroke, a mobile bomb and equally indestructible took down and decimated Hex Maniac. Ready to attack Hannah he was quickly taken out by her stand ''Hex Girls ''and beaten to an inch of life. Criss Cross Apple Sauce! After failing miserably along with Jimo Brando, Comical Christmas decided to call them into his office by a train track where the 2/3 of the Saint Nick Corpse part was found. Now buffed and extremely pissed they both managed to fail in killing the duo ''AND ''obtaining their Saint Nick Corpse part. Comical decided to rid him self of the duo, succeeding in killing Jimo by using 2C-XMAS to throw him really hard on the train tracks, was not able to finish off Farley as he ran away screaming. Farley's Plea for Help. Knowing he couldn't take out Comical on his own, well actually he could but he was too scared too even think straight. Farley in need of help went to Hannah, who had recently buried Hex Maniac (GBA). Using her basic instincts of survival, unleashing Hex Girls Earth Wind Fire and Air Wombo Combo on Farley Sweepstakes, instantly killing the shlub. Abilities -Mississippi Queen: His stand, Lethal Queen has the ability to turn anything he touches into a bomb. -Basic Heat Stroke: Heat seeking invincible Bomb stand, will track and explode any target with a heat signature. Trivia * Though commonly associated with two other characters from other media, Farley isn't into Hands, or sub sandwiches, but has a foot fetish cause he's a freak in the sheets like that.Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Alt. Canon Category:SAO Category:Stand Users Category:Plastic Spider Run Category:Sweet Family